Mini scouts
by inufluffy18
Summary: Five new scouts have appeared. Who are they? And why do the look like the original sailor scouts? Find out inside. Names are in english, and the outer sailor scouts aren't in this, because like the SuperS season, they've dissapeared. Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New arrivals

The sailor scouts were in trouble, they were being attacked by a demon, and they were losing. Each of the sailor scouts were pinned to separate trees, by what seemed to be unbreakable vines.

"I have you now you stupid scouts" the demon laughed, showing its sharp teeth. "Hmmmmm, now who shall I devour first? questioned the demon. The scouts started to panic, if they didn't escape soon, they were done for. "I know! you, the one in blue, I'm gonna eat you first" stated the demon.

Each of the scouts turned to look at Sailor Mercury, fear and shock on their face.

"Nooooo! Sailor Mercury!" the scouts cried as the demon moved closer to the scout of water. "Mini Aqua Rhapsody!" a voice called out. A blast of water hit the demon and it screamed out in pain, it also hit the vines holding Sailor mercury, which caused them to dissolve.

While the demon was screaming, another voice called out "Mini Oak Evolution!" The attack hit Sailor Jupiter's vine, which blew up. "Mini Flame Sniper!" "Mini Love and Beauty Shock!" two more voices called out, and Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were freed.

By then the demon had stopped screaming, and as Sailor Moon was the only one still attached to the tree, it made it's way over to her. "At least I'll get to eat you!" smiled the demon. The scouts were too far away from Sailor moon, they wouldn't get to her in time. Just as the demon reached Sailor Moon, a fifth voice called out "Moon Angel Bell, Execution!" The attack hit the demon, and it turned to dust.

The scouts turned in the direction that the attack came from, and they saw five young girls. "Who are you?" questioned Sailor Mars. "We are the Mini scouts" replied one of the girls who looked like a younger version of Sailor Mars. Except that her hair was tied up in a pony tail that was slung over her shoulder, and reached just above her left breast.

"The Mini scouts?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Yes that is what we're called" answered a another girl who looked almost the same as Sailor Jupiter, but her hair was let down and reached to her waist.

"Why do you look like us?" asked Sailor Venus. "That's easy" laughed a girl who looked just like Sailor Venus. Her hair was in two long pony tails, which stopped

just before they reached her waist.

"We're your..." started a girl who looked like a Mini version of Sailor Mercury-but her hair was styled into two small plaits-when Sailor moon interrupted. "Hey! Have you guys forgotten about me?! I'm still tied to this stinking tree!" she yelled.

"Whoops, sorry" apologized the Sailor scouts, "We forgot about you." "Waaaaaahhh! You forgot about me?!" cried Sailor Moon. "Sorry, sorry" the scouts kept apologizing while they cut her down from the tree.

"She's nothing like future queen, is she?" the Mini scouts whispered to themselves.

"Wait! how do you know about the future queen?" questioned Sailor Moon.

Another girl stepped out from behind the Mini scouts, who looked just like Sailor moon, but instead of meat-ball looking buns, they were shaped like crescent moons. Her pony tails were wavy and reached down below her waist. She had very very light purple hair, which was the same for her eyes and her sailor suit.

The scouts stared at her surprised. "We know about the future queen, because we are from the future" she answered. The scouts were all shocked.

"Before, you started to explain why you looked like us, what were you going to say?" asked Sailor Mars. 'That's right! We look like you, because...." the girl trailed off. "We're your future daughters!" all the young girls said together.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

"Our f-future daughters?!" stuttered Sailor Mars. "Hmmmm, that does explain why they look almost exactly like," stated Sailor Mercury. "But Rini never mentioned anything about **us** having daughters," Sailor Jupiter said curiously.

"That's because we were born after our princess came to this time, in the time we came from, princess Rini is now 23 years old, and will be taking the throne in the next couple of years," explained Mini Mercury. "Wow, she's getting pretty old isn't she?" asked Sailor Venus, "I wonder what she looks like now."

"So, The mini scouts are the sailor scouts future daughters, but...." started Sailor moon. Everyone turned to look at her. "Who are you?" she asked looking at mini version of herself. "I thought that would be easy to figure out," the little girl pouted, mirroring the look Sailor moon gave when she was upset.

"What's going on here?" A male voice asked. Everyone turned to see Tuxedo Mask walking up to them. "Where have you been!" yelled Sailor Mars. "We were almost eaten!" added Sailor Venus, equally as furious.

"Your majesty," said the mini scouts, who then bowed. "Uhh, did I miss something? Who are you?" asked Tuxedo Mask, who felt slightly embarrassed. "Oh!" said the Mini Mars. "That's right!" exclaimed the Mini Jupiter. "We still haven't properly introduced ourselves, sorry" apologized the Mini Mercury. "Where are our manners?" ended the Mini Venus.

"I'll go first!" said the Mini Mars excitedly. "Sailor Mini Mars! Daughter of Raye Hino! Scout of fire! Princess of Mars, Clara Hino at your service," Sailor Mini Mars introduced herself.

"Me next! Me next!" yelled the Mini Venus, waving her hand madly in the air. "Sailor Mini Venus! Daughter of Mina Aino! Scout of love! Princess of Venus, Miya Aino!" Sailor Mini Venus practically shouted.

"My turn!" exclaimed the Mini Jupiter. "Sailor Mini Jupiter! Daughter of Lita Kino! Scout of thunder! Princess of Jupiter, Tasha Kino. Nice to meet ya," Sailor Mini Jupiter winked.

"Me now" said the Mini Mercury softly. "Sailor Mini Mercury! Daughter of Amy Mizuno! Scout of water! Princess of Mercury, Kari Mizuno. Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Sailor Mini Mercury politely. "Well she's defiantly Sailor Mercury's daughter," snickered Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus, causing Sailor Mercury to blush.

"Last but not least!" shouted the little Sailor Moon. "Sailor Tiny Moon! Youngest daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, also know as Serena Tsukino and Darien Chiba. Younger sister of Princess Rini! Princess of the Moon! Also known as Tiny Lady in the future, Brianna Chiba!"


	3. RESTART

**Reset**

I realise that this fic isn't too amazing, and I was thinking I could restart it since I still like the original idea. Would anyone be actually interested in reading the revamped version?


End file.
